Premier baiser dans l'obscurité
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Juste après qu'ils aient échappé à la mort, ils se retrouvent dans l'obscurité la plus totale, la respiration haletante et savourant le bonheur d'être encore en vie.


**Commentaire** : Je viens de regarder quelques épisodes à la suite, et là j'ai interrompu l **'épisode 4 de la saison 1** (pour laisser la vidéo charger) au moment où Dirk et Todd s'échappent du pièce mortel - sous terre - de la pièce aux ampoules qui se refermait sur eux. Alors j'en ai profité pour écrire une petite bricole sur quelque chose qui aurait pu se passer dans l'obscurité...

* * *

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se jeter dans l'espace obscur derrière la porte qu'ils venaient d'ouvrir, que déjà les murs couverts d'ampoule dans leur dos se refermaient cruellement, faisant disparaître toute source de lumière.  
Ils restèrent couchés l'un sur l'autre pendant une minute, le corps encore tétanisé par la peur, submergés qu'ils étaient par le soulagement d'être en vie, la respiration haletante. Dirk avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade, mais soudain, en sentant le souffle de Todd dans son cou, son poids sur lui, l'odeur de sa peau, soudain il se demandait si cela n'était pas dû à toute autre chose. Il s'était déjà surpris à avoir des réactions déconcertantes en compagnie de Todd.  
Il était son premier véritable ami et il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de réactions naturelles. Sauf qu'il savait confusément que ce n'était pas le cas.  
Todd s'écarta vivement en réalisant qu'il avait spontanément couvert Dirk de son corps après avoir plongé dans l'obscurité avec lui, une main agrippé à sa chemise. Une part de lui se fichait que Dirk soit blessé, car après tout c'était lui qui les avait entraîné là-dedans. Cependant, il existait aussi une autre part de lui qui s'en inquiétait suffisamment pour tâter ses épaules, son torse, dans le noir, et s'assurer que tout allait bien.  
Todd n'était pas une bonne personne, ou du moins il ne pensait pas l'être. Et pourtant quand il finissait par se soucier des gens, cela prenait toute la place. Il se laissait peu atteindre, se laissait peu toucher, peu approcher. Néanmoins, une fois que l'on était assez près, il ne pouvait plus détourner le regard, comme si on n'existait pas.  
Dirk avait fait irruption dans sa vie sans qu'il lui ait rien demandé, toutefois il était trop tard à présent pour l'ignorer.  
Cette part de lui qui se préoccupait de Dirk avant sa propre sécurité était en train de grandir et ça l'effrayait. Cependant, pour l'heure, seul son euphorie comptait. Il toucha le visage de Dirk, caressant ses joues avec ses pouces, son menton, ses lèvres, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien, et un éclat de rire, purement nerveux - parce qu'ils avaient frôlé la mort après tout - s'éleva, jaillit de ses poumons comme l'air d'un ballon de baudruche qui dégonfle, incontrôlé.  
Ce fut Dirk qui fit le geste. Il se pencha et leur nez se heurtèrent. Todd voulut reculer encore mais la bouche de Dirk s'appuya sur la sienne et son rire se fana aussitôt.  
Les lèvres de Dirk étaient chaudes, mais elles ne bougeaient pas, comme s'il attendait de Todd qu'il prenne les devants. Mais Todd ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait pas initié cette situation.  
Les bras de Dirk se nouèrent maladroitement autour de son torse et le serrèrent. Brièvement, comme s'il avait peur de le casser. Sa bouche se pressa plus fermement sur la sienne, puis s'éloigna, et Todd se surprit à les chercher, à tendre le visage vers le contact qui s'échappait. Puis il rougit et chercha à tâtons l'ampoule sur le sol. Dirk respirait fort. Todd aussi. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et se leva en tenant l'ampoule qui s'alluma entre ses doigts, les éblouissant tous les deux.  
« Bien joué Todd ! », déclara Dirk comme si rien n'était arrivé.  
Son accent le rendait encore plus bizarre qu'il n'était, et Todd se demanda s'il savait ce que voulait dire embrasser quelqu'un, ou si c'était encore une de ses excentricités. Il préféra ne pas aborder le sujet.  
Cette part de lui qui s'en moquait n'arrivait toutefois qu'à dissimuler très difficilement la vérité. Il aurait aimé avoir une réponse à cette question.


End file.
